


AH Drabbles

by alldaships02



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Artist Jeremy, Civilian Gavin, Civilian Jack, Civilian Michael, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Forger Fiona, Gen, Hacker Vagabond, M/M, Merc Gavin, Mute Vagabond, Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaships02/pseuds/alldaships02
Summary: These are, primarily, set in Los Santos/the FAHC universe. Platonic, romantic, and most things in between, these drabbles are written in my downtime, so updates may be sporadic. As well as sporadic updates, ships (platonic or otherwise) are subject to change from drabble to drabble, I hold no major dislikes to any ships and am liable to write anything. I enjoy creating these, and I hope you enjoy reading them. Cross-posting most from my Tumblr, will update tags as I post.Things that are major character death (or otherwise need content warning) are listed in notes at the beginning of a chapter.
Relationships: Gavin Free & Fiona Nova, Gavin Free/Fiona Nova, Gavin Free/Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones, Geoff Ramsey & Jack Pattillo & Gavin Free, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley & Gavin Free & Michael Jones, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Ryan Haywood & Lindsay Tuggey Jones, Ryan Haywood/Geoff Ramsey, Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones, Trevor Collins/Alfredo Diaz/Gavin Free
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Freeona TTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from oopsprompts on tumblr: "Am I a joke to you?", "Absolutely".  
> Not FAHC.

“Am I a joke to you?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Her fingers tapped at the keyboard, not sparing a glance away from the screen.

“Just checking, you aren’t killing me as much as usual.” Gavin huffed, tossing down his gun for the sniper in from of him. As he switched guns with a mouse click, Fiona’s avatar strolled into his view. “Oh, hi Gromit!”

“Bye Wallace!” Fiona slipped her knife out, avatar gaining a greener tint. Gavin shrieked, shooting wildly towards the zombie ahead of him.

“Fiona! It’s Fiona!” The sniper clicked tauntingly in Gavin’s ears, screen showing the empty ammo clip. “She’s a zombie!”

“Whaaat? Nooo.” Fiona drawled, Gavin’s avatar taking it’s first breath in a new life. “Right, Gavin?”

“Yep! No zombies here!” Gavin tabbed, glancing at the name of zombie players. “One hundred percent human, well, and dog.”

“Alright so they’re both zombies.” Jack said above the room’s laughter. “Kill Wallace and Gromit on sight.”


	2. Jerevin: Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not too late for Christmas-y fluff, right? Lil J is certainly feeling some holiday cheer in this one.

“I was hoping for a little sympathy here…” Jeremy whined, squirming against the hardwood underneath him. The room filled with soft clinks of the lights coupled with rising embarrassment.

“So… Wanna explain how exactly you managed to get fully tangled in the Christmas tree lights, Lil J?” Gavin knelt next to him, gently grabbing the end of the string of lights.

“It wasn’t my fault! Booker started it!!”

“Booker did?” Jeremy’s shirt rustled as the hand shook through snickers. “And how did Booker ‘start it’?”

“Booker was hiding in the decoration box, and I grabbed the string of lights. Little shit took off with them, I chased him, and ended up tangled in them…” Jeremy’s cheeks burned as he fidgeted with the remaining lights around him. “I tried to get out and got more stuck… I decided to wait for you after that.” The lights clinked against the floor as Gavin tugged the rest of them off.

“You can take out three people, silently, in under 2 minutes, and hit a target with a sniper from a chopper flown by _me_. But Christmas tree lights are able to defeat you?” Booker’s bell jingled as he strutted into Jeremy’s lap, curling up smugly.

“I- yeah. But it was this little shit’s fault!” Jeremy ducked his head, glaring at Booker’s kneading at the hardwood.

“How about this, you go distract the boys with their dinner, then we’ll finish decorating before they can trap you again. Sound good, Lil’ J?”

“Sounds amazing, Gav!”


	3. Jerevin: Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life sucks and you got to take shit into your own hands, or at least that's what Jeremy thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble implies abuse by a family member, and the abuse is mentioned in passing, but I do not want to portray any abusive situation lightly.  
> Also, civilian Gav w/ pre fahc Jeremy.

“Traveling isn’t expensive when you don’t mind breaking the law.” Glass crunched under his boots as he climbed into the broken glass free drivers seat. The car owners keys dangled from his fist. “Glad there are still plenty of idiots in the world today.” Engine roaring, Jeremy sped out of the parking lot.

-

“Jeremy! I can’t believe you!” Gavin glared, eyes locking onto something outside the window. “You just- you stole someone’s car!”

“Gav. Babe.” Jeremy’s fingers tapped the warm plastic of the steering well, gaze flitting between the road and the angry Brit. His tires screeched against the road as he swerved off the highway. “Gavvy. Look at me, please?”

“This car isn’t yours, you just took it from someone else. Am I supposed to be okay with that?! Well, I’m not! I’m not okay with that!” Gavin’s eyes burned, tears pricking at the edges. 

“Babe-”

“Don’t ‘babe’ me, you stole someone’s car, J. What if this was all they had? You may have just ruined someone’s life by taking this!” His hands shook, unable to look Jeremy in the eyes.

“Gavin! Listen to me, please. I had to get you out of there…” Jeremy reached out for Gavin’s hand tentatively. “I didn’t want to let him hurt you again, and I value your well-being over that of a strangers. I’m sorry for stealing this car, but I do not regret that it helped us get away from that pathetic asshole who called himself your father.” 

“Oh.” Jeremy’s hand rested gently over Gavin’s, warmth from the gentle touch and sentimental words flushing the anger away.

“I’ll never make you do anything like this, but I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe.” Jeremy lifted their hands, gently pressing chapped lips against Gavin’s knuckles. “As long as you let me.”


	4. Mavin: Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it happens with the FAHC, no heist is ever truly good. Injuries that happen during a heist are only discovered later, much to the frustration of some crew members.

“Michael, don’t start this here please…”

“Don’t start this here? Don’t start this here?!” The glass shook on the counter when Michael slammed his fist down. An eerie silence filled the previously bustling bar, all eyes turning to the couple at the bar. “Why the hell shouldn’t I start this here Gavin?!”

“Michael, boi, you’re making a scene.” Condensation clung to Gavin’s fingers that anxiously swirled the glass’s rim.

“I’m making a scene here?! In case you don’t remember Gavin, let me remind you of the scene you made earlier today.” The bar patrons buzzed in excitement; attention captured by the ever-increasing volume of the Jerseyan. “You went and got yourself shot, you did not tell anyone you got shot, and you scared the hell out of all of us when you collapsed in the back of the car as we left!”

“Michael, I—” Gavin faltered, glancing around at the not so subtle eavesdroppers in the bar.

“I don’t want excuses Gavin! Do you know how terrifying it is to see you, passed out and bleeding, and not knowing if I’d ever—if you would even make it back to the safe house?!” Michael’s hand clenched his empty glass, hands nearly shaking in angry tension. “I—we were so worried about you.”

“Michael!” Michael’s eyes shone with unshed tears, darting up to meet Gavin’s trembling form.

“I didn’t want to be weak… or a burden. Today was my first actual heist with you all, I didn’t want to bugger it all up.” His eyes traced the wear of the counter, and the countless number of knife marks from too cocky criminals. The glass in one hand, his other clenching into the shirt at his side. “I didn’t want to be so fucking useless on the first job, bit late now…”

“Gavin… You did not fuck anything up. It’d take a hell of a lot more than one bullet wound to fuck up a heist. And even more than that to beat the crews, and my own, record of heist fuck ups.” Michael tugged Gavin’s hand away from where it was balled in his shirt, up to the counter. “Fuck, I’ve gotten hurt doing even dumber things that almost ruined the entire heist. I—we’re just glad you’re okay.”

“Even Geoff…?” Gavin’s cheeks flushed, glancing at where Michael’s hand pressed his down onto the counter.

“Yes, even Geoff.” Michael scoffed, rolling his eyes. “When I told him, you were bleeding and passed out, he demanded we take you straight to the hospital immediately. Took Jack nearly fifteen minutes to convince him that it was smarter if we brought you to Caleb, instead of stopping less than five minutes away from the scene of the heist and getting all of us caught.”

“Oh.” The bar chatter picked back up, filling the absence of Michael’s yelling and the silence in Gavin’s realization.

“Want to know how I fucked up a heist, boi?” Gavin nodded, perking up slightly. “So, I had to place the explosive close enough to blow the door off, but not enough to destroy anything in the vault. I ended up nearly blowing up half the money, and myself in the process. We got away with significantly less than we bargained for, and without my eyebrows.”

“Oh my God!” Gavin squawked in laughter, yanking his hands up to cover his mouth. “You blew your eyebrows off?!”

“Yeah, I did.” Michael smiled, laughter bubbling in his throat. “If we go back to the penthouse, I’m pretty sure Jack has a dozen pictures.”

“Let’s go, boi!” Gavin snatched up Michael’s hand, tugging him from the bar.


	5. Jerevin: Communication??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, ever so oblivious, refuses to share how he feels, but it's hard to hide things in a house full of criminals.

“You should talk to him.”

“And have him hear me? Absolutely not.” Gavin’s fingers flew, meticulously deleting footage from the day’s heist.

“Gav. He doesn’t hate you, and he’s not as scary and cool as you think he is.” Jack hummed, splitting the money for all six members of the heist. “’Tim is pretty dorky once you get to know him.”

“That’s just it, innit. He’s scary and cool, but dorky.” The chair squeaked as Gavin stretched backwards. “But none of you buggered up your impression like I did!”

“Gav, you and I both know that doesn’t change anything.” Jack spun the desk chair around to face her. “He isn’t upset over that, never was. If anything, I’d say you’re just embarrassed because you think he’s hot.”

“Jack!” Gavin’s cheeks burned, turning back to face the computer and hunching over the keyboard. “I spilled hot tea on him and yelled ‘fuck me’ in his face! How could I ever talk to him normally after that, never mind that he’s so bloody attractive…”

“Well, I think he was, and is, flattered actually. After all, it’s not everyday a cute blonde bumps into you and only says ‘fuck me’.” Jeremy leaned against the door frame, smiling smugly.

“Jeremy! I—Uh—cute??” Gavin spun around in his chair, eyes flitting over Jeremy’s form and blushing brighter. “Bloody— it’s rude to eavesdrop innit?” 

“All I was doing was finding Jack for Geoff, but maybe you’d like a chance to redo our first impression?” Jeremy strolled over to Gavin’s bed, grabbing the cut Jack laid out for him. “Meet me in the garage at seven, Gavvy.”

“I—Uh—What??” Gavin squawked, the tips of his ears turning pink as Jeremy left with a wink.

“Guess I better go see what Geoff wants. Have fun getting ready for you date, Gav.”


	6. Freeona: Paper cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paper cut are god awful, no matter what you do for a living.

“I am in agony!

“Fiona, it’s just a paper cut.” Gavin hummed, glancing away from the screen at a pouting Fiona.

“Agony!” She thrust the piles of papers away from her, watching them scatter on the floor before flopping onto the bed. “Gavvy, I’m dying. I’m gonna bleed out!”

“Oh no, not on my clean bed sheets.” He murmured, not looking away from the screen. Fiona gasped, tossing a paper ball in Gavin’s direction and whiffing by his head. 

“Asshole. Won’t even look up when I’m clearly dying in his bed.” She huffed, tugging the blanket around herself. “Fiona Nova-Free, died of blood loss right behind her boyfriend’s back.”

“Oh, hold on.” The mouse clicked, computer saving Gavin’s work. “You baby, let me see your hand.”

Fiona smiled, innocently holding her hand out for Gavin to see. Her grip tightened around his, yanking him down onto the bed next to her. She curled snugly into his side; smirk now evident on her face.

“Fiona! I should be working.” Fiona hummed, interlacing their fingers together and smiling. “I guess a short break won’t hurt…”

“Yes!” She giggled, pecking Gavin’s cheek. “You’ve been working too long anyways.”

“I still don’t understand how you became an assassin, love. Especially when paper cuts and broken coffee mugs will defeat you.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around her to keep her close. “But, you are pretty badass in the field.”


	7. Lads & Fiona: Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael doesn't do the whole 'nail polish' thing, compared to the eagerness of the other two lads. Fortunately, Gavin has more than enough tricks up his sleeve.

“Sit your ass back down, Michael. You’re not getting out of this that easily.” Fiona barely looked up from Jeremy’s nails, steady fingers painting evenly over his nails. Finishing the shining top coat of polish on Jeremy’s right hand, Fiona lifted her head to glare over the shorter man’s shoulder. “I’m sure you do know what’s good for you, so why don’t you sit down in that chair and wait for me to finish his other hand.”

“Come on, boi! It’s just a little paint, she’s not gonna do something that will ‘ _ruin your reputation_ ’ to have some paint on your fingernails, Michael.” Gavin beamed, pushing his glittery golden nails up to Michael’s face. “Look at how pretty mine turned out! She’ll use whichever color, or colors, you pick since she’s making Jeremy’s that god awful color combination!”

“Hey! Take that back!” Jeremy jerked back from the table, turning to glare at Gavin. “These colors look great together!”

“Jeremy fucking Dooley!” Fiona yelped. She snatched his hand back, pushing it to the table with a glare. “So help me God, stop moving. If you make me fuck these up I’m never painting your nails these colors ever again.” 

“Fiona, noo. You wouldn’t.” Jeremy huffed, pouting at Fiona across the table.

“Do you want to test your luck?” Fiona capped the three bottles of nail polish, dangling them over the trash can. “If I throw them away I will not be buying anymore in these colors, ever.”

“Wait, wait! I’m sorry… But they’re not ugly!”

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Lil J.” She hummed, focusing back onto carefully painting Jeremy’s nails.

“I’m not fucking doing it! She is _not_ painting my goddamn nails.” Michael turned on his heel and stomped towards the door.

“Michael boi~.” Gavin singsonged, smirk growing wider as Michael froze in his tracks. “I _could_ get my hands on that expensive explosive you’ve been wanting to try out. I’ll buy it, obviously, and we can go blow some shit up in town after.”

“And all I have to do is let her paint my nails?”

-

“We are live on the scene of the bombing. It appears that the group call the Lads under the Fake AH Crew are behind this attack. As far as we know now there were no human casualties, but rest assured the LSPD are currently investigated and will have more information soon. Back to you in the studio, Jim.”

-

“Breaking news Michael! We made breaking news!” Gavin laughed, sliding the paper down the counter to Michael and Jeremy. “And look! That shot of us flipping off the camera shows off our nails perfectly!”


	8. Geoff/Ryan: Worry (w/ a side of sleep deprivation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's minor disappearance is not the best for a newly forming crew, or the newly formed relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context, I'm keeping the name Ryan, but I am taking inspiration from legendaryanimist-arts on Tumblr for his last name, and some other details about him. Ryan Haynes or Vagabond/The Vagabond will be what he's referred to with for all future of my writing. (Here's hoping I don't miss any as I go back to edit).

Geoff staggered into the penthouse, noticeable sag in his shoulders. The heavyweight of worry and wool dragging him further down. Tattooed hands reached for the nearly empty bottle occupying the corner of the counter before hesitating.

“Still haven’t found him?” Jack hummed, taking the bottle away from his open hand.

“No! And I don’t know where he could’ve gone…” Geoff shrugged off his suit jacket, sigh slipping out of him. His head thumped against the back of the couch, leaving his ears ringing.

-

Geoff groaned, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he fumbled for his phone. The notification of the silent alarm shocked his heart into his throat. Shuffling footsteps made the ancient floor creak and shift under his weight. “ _Fuck_.”

“Geoff..?” Ryan’s voice rasped in the dark of the living room. “Is that you Geoff? Or is it Jack?”

“Ryan! What the hell—?! Where the—” Geoff’s heart lodged in his throat, eyes locking onto Ryan’s form in the dark. “What… What happened to you, Rye?”

“I haven’t slept in two days.” Ryan sunk into the couch, eyes fluttering against the exhaustion seeping into his bones. “Had a tail, couldn’t risk bringing them here…”

“Ryan.” Geoff leaned down and wrapped Ryan’s arm over his shoulders. Ryan’s head rested against Geoff’s as they ambled down the hallway, exhausted whines slipping out of Ryan with each step.

“Couldn’t burden you with… Little thing…” Ryan yawned, jaw popping with it. Geoff laid Ryan down gently, only to be pulled down and pinned in by the half-asleep merc’s arms. “Not worth losing safe houses over.”

“Ryan Haynes.” Geoff jerked up, staring down Ryan. “Look at me, fucker. Do not call yourself a burden ever again. You _are not_ , and _will not_ , be a burden.

Ryan blinked sleepily at the blur of Geoff above him. “Mm…”

“Please, promise me you’ll come to us for help next time.” Geoff huffed, patting Ryan’s cheek. “You hear me, asshole?”

“I promise.” Ryan slurred, tugging the older to lay back down next to him.


	9. Jeremichael: Rooftop sulking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's rooftop, generally a peaceful retreat for the man, harbors a rather enthusiastic fan of the FAHC.

Michael huffed at the sky. He scanned the horizon, glaring at seemingly nothing. A soft breeze blew the messy curls into further chaos, much like the boy’s emotions.

“You know, sulking on a rooftop doesn’t go with your hair at all.” Michael jumped, whipping around to face the voice behind him. The hair on the back of his neck bristled, brown eyes widening at the short stranger who snuck up behind him. “But, I’ll admit, it is a perfect subject for my latest piece. Could I take some pictures of you?”

“I— who the fuck are you?!” Michael jumped up, making his way towards the stranger. “Who told you I was up here?! What are you up here to do?!”

“Woah, dude—”

“Don’t you ‘dude’ me, what do you want with me?” The blade of a knife pressed dangerously into Jeremy’s throat as Michael growled. “Well! Spit it out! Who paid you to come get me?!”

“Mogar listen, no one paid me to come get you.” Jeremy’s hands trembled as he raised them, eyes flickering down at Michael’s arms and biting his lip. “Could you— could you please move the knife? I swear I’m not here to hurt you.”

“Why were you following me?” Michael growled, pulling the knife away from Jeremy’s throat and twirling it across his knuckles.

“I, well, I’ve seen you on the news. And you’re really attractive— I mean, cool. And I would really like if you’d let me use you as a reference for my next piece.” Jeremy’s cheeks flushed with his attention glued to the knife in Michael’s hands.

“That’s ballsy… What’s your name?”

“Jeremy! Jeremy Dooley!”

“That’s ballsy Jeremy, that includes giving your full name to a wanted criminal.” Michael eyed Jeremy’s flushing form scrutinizingly as Jeremy’s eyes darted over the roof to avoid eye contact. “Tell ya what, you get five pictures. That’s it. And don’t think about sharing them anywhere, if you’ve seen me on the news then I don’t doubt you know the rest of my crew.”

Jeremy gulped, looking up at Michael. “So… I can take five pictures?”

“Yeah, but don’t even think about sharing ‘em anywhere _Dooley_.” Michael turned on his heel to retreat to his corner of the roof. Jeremy froze in place, eyes drifting downward as Michael walked. “Hurry up, Dooley. I don’t have all fucking day to sulk on the rooftop for you.”

“Ah— Alright Mogar! Thank you so much!”

“Yeah, yeah. Get on with it.”


	10. Jeremavin: Tickle Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, soft look into the Lad's downtime at the penthouse.

“Michael, stop!” Gavin wheezed, trying to push Michael’s hands away. “Ah, my stomach hurts so bad. Stooop.”

“Keep tickling him, Michael!” Jeremy laughed, camera pointed at where Gavin laid pinned under Michael. Gavin squirmed, desperately trying to push the tickling hands away from his stomach. “Don’t let him go.”

“Give me a minute, you’re next for tickling shorty.” Michael smiled at Gavin, hands resting on his waist lightly. Heavy breaths mingling as Michael leaned in to kiss the Brit’s cheek. “You alright, boi?”

Gavin nodded, chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath, innocent smile creeping onto his face. “Yep, thanks boi!”

Michael turned towards Jeremy, hands stretching out towards the shorter. “You ready, Jer?”

“Michael, no!” Jeremy yelped, phone crashing from his hands as Michael tackled him to the floor. “Noo, no tickling!”

Gavin shot up, grabbing the phone from where it lay on the floor. He giggled, hands shaking slightly as he pointed the camera at the two on the floor. “My dumb bois…”

Their laughter mingled with protests against the tickling hands, boys squirming away from each others ruthless roughhousing.

Jack glanced in the room as she passed, hesitating slightly at the scene before her. A silent click later, and three new photos richer to show the other two gents, she strutted off towards the living room. The lads were a handful, but life would be dull without them around.


	11. Gavin/Ryan: Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heist gone wrong leads to multiple injuries, even on one individual who wasn't on the scene of the heist.

“When he was told you died,” Jack placed her hand on Gavin’s uninjured shoulder, gently squeezing it. “He screamed. He screamed until no sound was coming out. None of us could get him to calm down until he saw your body again.”

“Jack…” Gavin’s voice cracked, shallow breaths seeming to echo in the too-quiet hospital room. His heart monitor beeped angrily as his heart rate rose. “Jack, I—”

“Gav, shh. It’s okay.” She wrapped him in a gentle hug, rubbing the back of his head. Gavin winced in pain as her fingertips brushed his stitches. “Sorry, hun. It’s okay. It wasn’t as bad as we all thought it was.”

“Jack, Ry— does he know?” Tears welled in his eyes, dripping off his chin as he looked up at Jack. “Does he know I’m okay?”

“Sh, Gav. He does.” Jack pressed a kiss to Gavin’s forehead, a few tears dropping on Gavin’s cheeks. “Get some rest.”

-

“He wouldn’t leave your side, you know?” Caleb hummed and carefully dabbed antibiotics over the burn. Gavin winced, cool cream settling over the unpleasantly warm skin that would definitely scar.

“He wouldn’t?” Gavin squirmed as Caleb slathered more cream on his smaller injuries. “That’s cold…”

“I’m sorry but I’m not warming it up for you. But yes, he refused to leave your side until we confirmed your condition was stable. Ryan stayed at your side for almost two days before you were stable.” The tube thumped against the tray as Caleb set it back down, hand fumbling for the gauze next to it. “Took Jack and Kdin nearly an hour to drag him out of here to get some food in him, and some sleep. Not that it worked very well, he was back after an hour and a half.”

“Oh…” The disheveled blanket discarded over the edge of the chair, complemented by several cans of energy drinks and a well worn black leather jacket. Caleb’s maneuvering bandages around the tender wounds snapped Gavin from his stare at the corner.

-

“We thought he may have injured something. After he stopped screaming, I mean.” Kdin pushed a pillow behind Gavin, helping him sit up straight. “He stopped speaking at all when he stopped screaming. Caleb swore up and down he damaged his vocal cords, but he refused to let Caleb look him over. Prioritizing your well-being over his voice.”

“Did— did Caleb get to check?” Gavin gulped through an already aching throat, looking over to Kdin. “Is he going to be alright?”

“No, he didn’t get to check. Not yet if I know Caleb.” She smiled sadly, placing a tray in front of Gavin. “Now, you need to eat. You’re gonna need a lot more energy in the next few days to make up for all you’ve lost.”

-

Gavin sat up slowly, stiff joint protesting even the smallest movements. His heart, on the other hand, hammered seeing Ryan peeking in the doorway.

“Ryan!” A grin split Gavin’s face, mind ignoring every protest of his body and wishing it would move faster. Ryan was at his side in an instant, eyes filling with fresh tears. “Oh Rye, love…”

Ryan’s hands trembled as he looked over Gavin, fresh bandages glaringly obvious against his skin. Old scars paling in comparison to angry black stitching. Gently, as if afraid to break the Brit, Ryan cupped his cheeks and wiped away newly flowing tears.

“Rye, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I should’ve— I wish I could’ve—” Ryan’s lips pressed against Gavin’s, halting the word vomit in its tracks.

Tears slipped down the couple’s cheeks, meeting where their lips connected. Gavin panted as they parted, desperately trying to regain the air lost during the kiss. His sides burned, breaths turning shallower to accommodate healing injuries. Ryan grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly three times before intertwining their fingers.

“I love you too, big guy.”

-

“His vocal cords were torn to shit, but given enough time and voice therapy, he should be able to talk again.” The metal tin clinked as he set down his equipment. “I suppose ASL may be interesting to learn if he chooses not to.”

“Thank you so much, Caleb.” Gavin smiled, wincing slightly as he stood.

“It’s what I’m paid for. But, don’t take that as permission to do shit. No strenuous activity for either of you. Please don’t make me fix his stitches again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of reversed roles (of Gavin and Ryan) from 'Computer Clicks and Gunfire' by Satansprettyprose. Don't know if they were the first to mention it, but it's where I first saw it. I loved it so much though (also it's mentioned here b/c I don't know how I would attach it)


	12. Jackeoff (ft. Jeremavin): Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civilian Jack and Criminal Geoff with the a dash of misunderstanding, and yeah, things are going to grow confusing for this newly blooming relationship.

Time seemed to freeze, air frozen around the two of them. Geoff’s heart sunk, hands shaking only now he couldn’t tell why. Jack stumbled back from the scene before her, face paling as she looked at the older.

“Jack, wait! I can—” Jack ran, hands clutched to her stomach. “—explain…”

-

Jack paced the floor with her hands twisted in the bottom of her shirt. “And, and… I don’t know what to do.”

“So, you come to _me_ , Jeremy Dooley?” He grabbed Jack’s wrist, pulling her to the chair at the counter. “Are you sure you aren’t out of it in shock, Jack? I didn’t notice Gavin and Michael flirting with me for _three months_. How am I supposed to tell you signs of this being obvious when I don’t notice important shit that is literally happening to me.”

“I didn’t come here to ask for signs of it, I just— I don’t know.” Jack sighed, watching Jeremy pour two glasses of scotch. She picked up the glass, swirling it around carefully before gulping it down. Her throat burned as she set the glass down, turning back to Jeremy. “I don’t know where to go from here. I… I love him and don’t want anything to come between us, but…”

“Jack. You want my real, honest advice?” Jeremy’s glass clinked against the counter as he set it down, glancing at Jack’s slouching form. “Go talk to him, tell him how you’re feeling.”

“Everything…?”

“Yes, everything, Jack, not just the light fluffy parts.” Jeremy sipped from his glass before turning to Jack again. “Listen to me, keeping things from your partner tears apart your relationship. For the first month and a half, I hid the fact that I felt inadequate and out of place in the relationship from Michael and Gav. It nearly tore us apart, but we talked. We promised to never hide anything major from each other after that.”

“How would— where would I start?” Her eyes studied a groove in the counter, hands fidgeting with the glass in her hands.

“Well, I’d start with your feelings about this situation. And him, of course.” Jeremy took the glass from her hands and pulled her into a soft hug. “I know that he loves you, Jack. Let him know how you feel.”

-

Michael sighed at the ocean of empty cans and bottles covering the floor in front of the couch. “Geoff, come on dude. She’s not going to leave you because of that.”

“You don’t know that.” Geoff slurred, one hand resting over his eyes and the other flipping Michael off. “She saw me over the guy that was threatening us—”

“Threatening our civilian partners.” Michael butted in as he waded through the mess to the couch.

“Same thing. She’s going to hate me forever if she doesn’t already…” Geoff’s head throbbed with days worth of alcohol catching up to him. “What do I do Michael?”

“Do what I did with my boys.” Michael leaned back on the couch, throwing his feet onto the coffee table. “Tell her _everything_ , keep no secrets. I know she loves you, she’s just nervous.”

Geoff groaned past his growing headache. “I hate when you’re right.”

-

“Jack, I’m so sorry—”

“Geoff I never should have—”

“You go first!” Jack and Geoff froze, looking at each other in their hesitation.

“Geoff, I’m sorry… I should’ve stayed, listened to what you were trying to say.” Jack picked at the skin by her nails, eyes flickering over Geoff’s calculating expression. “I was, I was scared. I’m still scared, but not of you. I love you so so much, and I don’t want to lose that, so I’m here to listen.”

“Jack I— I’m so sorry. He, that man—” Geoff growled, hands tightening to fists at his side. “He was trying to hurt you, and Gavin and Jeremy. He was working with others trying to hurt you three, we just wanted to protect you from them.”

Jack’s breath caught in her throat as Geoff reached for her hand. “No secrets, right? I’m a criminal.”

“Criminal?” Her eyes widened, looking to the tattooed hand holding hers. “You can’t be serious.”

“Jackie, please, let me finish. Michael and I are criminals.” Jack’s spine stiffened, instinct kicking in and telling her to pull away, heart thumping in her chest. “I didn’t want you involved, to be a target or get hurt, so much for that…”

“Oh Geoff.” Jack softened, grabbing Geoff’s hand tightly. She tugged him closer, hands reaching up to cup his face.

“The more you know, the more likely you are to get hurt.” Geoff cupped his hands on top of hers, thumbs rubbing the back of her palms lightly. “But God, I never want to see you that scared of me ever again.”

Jack wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he tugged her closer. Swaying to the inaudible tune filling the room, Geoff pressed his lips to her head.

“Jackie.” Geoff hummed against her skull. “My hands aren’t clean, and maybe they never will be, but they can still carry you home when you’re ready to sleep.”


	13. Lads & Gents: Squeamish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One dead rat versus one gent's weak stomach versus the gents with stronger stomachs.

The Vagabond scowled at the body lying limp in the chair. Guts draped around the man’s form, emerging from the jagged cuts along his torso. The metallic scent of drying blood filled the room as his gloved hands shifted in the remains.

“I can’t— I’m too squeamish for this. I’ll be in the other room when you’re done.” Geoff gagged, pressing a hand over his mouth and fleeing the room. Jack grimaced at the Vagabond's nonchalant hum as shoved the gut aside

“Someone took care of our rat for us. Jackie, darlin’, can you get Gav to feel around for who may have done this?” He frowned, scanning the body for any hints of a tag. His eyes lit up at the cuts on the torso, gloved hands plunging into the body and pulling away a bloodied card. “Never mind, they left us a calling card. Tell Gav and Michael they need to get ready to meet someone.”

“Hm?” Jack huffed, crossing her arms and frowning at the bloodied man.

“Tell them they need to get ready to meet someone, please?”

“Much better.” Jack smiled, pulling out her phone quickly. 

Blood dripped down the already dirty gloves, nearly causing the card to slip from his hand. “Wanna bet Geoff will throw up if I show him this?”

-

“Assholes! Both of you! Fucking dicks.” Geoff glared, shoving the redhead’s hands away. “Don’t you dare try to act all innocent, Jackie. You too, Haynes! I heard you both laughing. I hate both of you.”

“Sure, Geoff. Jack hummed and tangled her fingers in Geoff’s hair, gently scratching his scalp. “Gav and Michael found the guy, y’know? Michael said Gav wouldn’t shut up about the guy.”

“Michael, also wouldn’t stop goin’ on about the monster truck the guy pulled up in.” Vagabond gestured with a rolling pin, looking up from the dough on the counter. “Something about it lookin’ obnoxious, and that he was ‘probably compensating for something’.”

“Well… It sounds like he’d fit right in with us, and he killed the rat…” Geoff sighed, leaning his head back into Jack’s hands. “The lads would be upset if they found out we didn’t let him in the crew, wouldn’t they?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Jack laughed, tilting Geoff’s head back to look at him. “So, what do you say, are we gonna hire Rimmy Tim? For the lads?”

“For the lads.”


	14. Geovin: Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirens screamed in their ears, steadily closing in as they ducked into the decrepit house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To preface this; ‘On Screen’ Character death occurs, no extremely gruesome moments but someone dies. I'm sorry.

The sound of sirens drew closer, bleeding in through paper thin walls. Furniture scraped against the hardwood, Geoff’s head throbbing by the time he had the door blocked off fully. Gavin wheezed, hand pushing against his chest as he slumped against the wall.

“Geoff?” Gavin blinked sluggishly at the older man. Geoff sat down, wrapping an arm carefully around the boy and helping him sit up straighter.

“You remember how we met, Gav?”

-

Gavin shivered, rain soaked clothes increasing the bite of the night’s chill in the city. His hands shook as he eyed the people rushing past, tightly clad from the elements, no one sparing a glance into the darkened alley. A gust of wind shocked a yelp from the freezing boy, unable to stop his teeth’s chattering.

“Hello?” Gavin swallowing and shrunk back, wishing the wall would open up to hide him. “Is anyone— oh… You okay?”

Gavin cowered next to the dumpster, bruises on his sides aching from the last ‘kind soul’. His hand jerked up, covering his face as Geoff stepped closer. A nearly silent whimper fell from his lips, body exhausted in it’s fight to stay alive.

“Hey, I won’t hurt ya. Want to go get some warm food?”

-

“I’m sorry, Gav.” He tugged the younger into a close embrace, tears welling in his eyes. “God, Gav, I’m so sorry.”

“It— it’s okay, Geoff.” Gavin’s breath shuddered, blood flowing sluggishly on to Geoff’s shirt. “I’m fine…”

“Gavin, hold on. Just a little longer, kid.” Geoff’s arms tightened slightly around him. “Just a few more minutes, the heat will die down and we’ll go home to patch you up. Hell, we can play Mario Kart so you can beat my ass.”

Gavin shuddered again, a chill seeping into his bones and a smile crossing his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah! Yeah… Then, we can go to that stupid restaurant you won’t stop talking about, and I’ll buy you all the shiny new tech you could ever want.” Gavin curled closer, small smile pressing into Geoff’s neck as he talked. Geoff buried his hand in the Brits hair, fingers running through it slowly. “My treat to you as you recover.”

“That sounds nice… Geoff, meeting you was the best coincidence life ever gave me.” Gavin’s breathing halted, body falling limp against Geoff. A knot formed in Geoff’s throat, arms clinging tighter to the limp boy and tears dripping from his cheeks.

Geoff buried his face in the younger’s hair, sirens echoing from the other side of the wall. “I’m so sorry, Gavin.”


	15. Freeona: Break time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona is pushing herself to finish another project, Gavin isn't letting that happen.

Fiona grumbled, turning the chair to face Gavin, only for a flying ball of paper to smack her in the face. “Do you mind?”

“Nope! Fiona, I _need_ to borrow you.” Fiona’s scowl deepened as Gavin inched closer.

“Whatever you broke of Jack’s, I won’t help you hide it.” The chair squeaked in protest, facing the desk once more. “Besides, I have to finish this before Jeremy goes undercover this weekend.”

Gavin huffed and sputtered, turning away from Fiona’s back. “I didn’t break anything, and it’s only Tuesday!”

“Mhm, sure… And better sooner than later.” The room filled with clicks and Fiona’s mumbling. She hunched over the desk and scrutinized the details of the fake ID on the screen.

“Fiona~.” Gavin inched back towards Fiona’s side. “Can I borrow you now?”

“I have to finish this, Gav.” Fiona sighed, glancing up at Gavin. “Can I finish it in peace?”

“Hmm, nope! Not while I’m here!” Gavin laughed and spun her chair to face him. “Break time!”

“Okay, okay. Hold on.” The program saved the in-progress fake slowly as the Brit bounced on his heels. “Look, be patient, and let it save. Little shit.”

“I am the most patient…” Fiona raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth to rebuttal the obvious impatience in the Brit. “I am! See, I’m waiting patiently like a good boyfriend!”

“I don’t believe that.” Gavin pouting, pulling some killer puppy dog eyes at Fiona. “Alright, alright. Stop giving me that look, it’s too cute.”

Gavin laughed, tugging Fiona over to the bed. “Naptime, love!”

“That’s what you needed me for— ah!” Fiona crashed down on the bed next to the bastard who clung to her wrist and grinned at her.

“Yes, because we both need a break. Love you~”


	16. Jackeoff + Gavin: Surprise Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, injuries are forgotten until a worse time. (Sometimes forgotten injuries are common when you're surrounded by assholes)

“I have a hole in my side.” Gavin whined, curling up around the throw pillow on the couch. “Jackieee.”

Jack set the knife down, pulse thrumming in her ears. The chicken lay disregarded on the cutting board; angered ginger walking to where the Brit curled into the cushions. 

“I'm sorry, what?”

“I was shot!” Gavin winced, shirt irritating the raw scrape the bullet left, narrowly missing the boy's ribs.

“Oh my god, Gav. You can't just say that.” Her heart thudded in her chest; hands fluttering nervously over Gavin's torso. “Give me a fucking heart attack, prick. Are you hurt anywhere else??”

“Who's a prick?” Geoff strutted into the living room, hair dripping beads of water from his shower.

“Both of you! What was that about you not letting Gavin get hurt?!” Jack pointed at the sheepish gent. “Don't even think about running back to your room—”

“Oops, I left my phone up there, gotta make sure Michael and them got to the other safehouse!” Geoff scrambled towards the stairs, Jack's disapproving glaring stuck on him like glue.

“Damn assholes, you're lucky I love you both.”


	17. Mavin/Ryan: Post-Heist Nap

The TV droned on news of their latest, and mostly successful, heist on loop. Cop's fruitless messages urging citizens of Los Santos to help catch these ruthless criminals. Michael's sleeping form curled under Ryan's arm, subconscious burrowing closer to the source of warmth. A loud thump behind the couch startled the two, Michael grumbling as he clung to Ryan.

“God, Gav, he's trying to sleep.” Ryan's fingers tangled in the auburn curls before yawning up at Gavin. “We should all be sleepin'.”

“But where's the fun in that Rye?” Gavin beamed, taking the unoccupied spot at Ryan's other side. He shoved his way under the older's arm and leaned against his chest. “Hey Ry…”

"Yes Gavin?” Ryan hummed at the Brit, now snugly clung to his side. Bringing his hand up to rest along Gavin's waist, Ryan smiles. “What is it, Gav?”

“I—he— we love you, you know…?” Gavin's eyes locked onto the loose thread of his shirt as he picked at the hem. The hand against his waist rubbed soothing circles while Gavin fidgeted. “It-it's just scary to admit, innit? I'm sorry, ignore me, I'm—”

“Gavin, shh.” Ryan squeezed his hip. smiling softly at the Brit. “It is pretty scary to admit. but, ah— I've been thinking, and I love you too. Both of you.”

Gavin's cheeks flushed and his heart jumped to his throat. “Really??”

“Yes, dear. Really.” Ryan pressed his lips to Gavin's temple, cheeks tinting pink. “I can't think of anything I wouldn't do for you two.”


	18. Jerevin/Ryan: Shut up

“Shut the hell your mouth.” Jeremy growled, control clattering to the floor from Gavin’s hands. Gavin huffed and turned from the younger, control lying on the hardwood paneling. “That’s not how it works, and you know it!”

“It is!” Gavin fumbled; controller staying firmly in Jeremy’s hands. “You’re just dumb!”

“Gavin!”

“Boys, boys.” Ryan sauntered into the room, spoon gesturing threateningly in his grip. “Do you want your food? Or would you rather I bring it to Geoff and Jack? Dinner just finished, so if you’re done arguing, I’d like for us to eat together.”

“Oh! You made that chili, right?? Oh my god” Gavin shot up to prepare the table as Ryan nodded, Jeremy hot on his heels.

“Rye, I love you!” Jeremy beamed, ceramic dishes clinking gently against the table as his boys rushed to set the table. “You’re the best boyfriend!”

“Rye, Lil’ J’s being mean!” Gavin whined causing Ryan to snort. “Don’t laugh!”


	19. Gavin/Ryan: Stakeout Menace

Ryan’s head throbbed. Jobs like this, boring waiting jobs, were usually bearable. If Ryan had to say anything about the matter, these jobs were some of the best that he would go on, if only as a welcome escape from the excitement of the penthouse. _Usually_.

“Ryan.” Gavin whined, leaning across the car’s console. “This is so boring, Ry!”

“You’ve got a phone.” One hand massaged at his temple, sigh nearly fleeing from his lips. “Do something on it if you’re that bored.”

“That’s not as much fun, come on, let’s make out.” Gavin tittered and snaked his hand up Ryan’s arm. “It’ll be more fun~.”

“Gavin, as fun as that sounds, you know what I want even more?” Ryan’s chest heaved in a sigh, grabbing the hand moving towards his thigh. “Your silence. Please, shut up.”

Gavin flushed and glanced at their hands before locking eyes with the annoyed Mercenary.

“But Ry—” Ryan glared, moving his other hand to cover the Brit’s mouth.

“Ten minutes. That’s all I ask, ten minutes of silence, understand?” Gavin’s tongue slid over Ryan’s palm, smug smirk covering his face when Ryan’s hand jerked back. “You’re a menace, Gav.” 

“You love me~.”


	20. Michael/Ryan: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Glass bit at his hands, skin tearing as yells pierced through gunfire. His eyes squeezed shut, desperately trying to block the image of the mangled clerk’s body on the other side of the counter. Michael longed to disappear; he pressed against the concrete unable to stop his hands from trembling.

A pair of arms wrapped around his middle, pinning him between the counter and the bigger form. Michael squirmed, fingers stinging in a scramble for leverage against the bulky arms. Legs kicking in desperation, the man grunted before covering Michael’s mouth.

“If you don’t stop moving, what happens next will be much more difficult.” His captor’s voice rumbled through his aching form. Michael’s teeth sunk into the gloved hand with spite building in his eyes.

“Fuck you.” Michael spat, kicking the kneecap closest to his left foot.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this.” Ryan murmured, pressing cloth to Michael’s nose.

-

Michael shot up, eyes darting over his surroundings.

“Ah, good. You’re awake.” Ryan hummed behind the infamous skull mask, setting his can of diet coke on the table. 

“Who the fuck are you?! What the hell do you want with me?!” Michael growled, pushing himself away from the man on the other couch and wincing as his hands hit the couch. Bandages rubbed against his skin as his wounds stung. “What did you do to me!?”

“Nothing!” Michael glared. Ryan ducked his head sheepishly, looking away as Michael raised his bandaged hands. “Well… I did fix up your injuries, but I didn’t do anything else!”

“Bullshit!! What did you do to me!”

“Took you away from there…” Ryan slipped the mask up, sipping from his soda before pulling the mask further down.

“What? Why the _fuck_ would you save me?” He kicked the table, soda flipping off and bubbling onto the ground. Ryan sighed, watching the soda seep into the carpet under the table.

“You weren’t the target, you didn’t need to die.” Michael’s blood froze and looked up at the masked killer across the room. His head throbbed as he laid back down on the couch, staring at the white ceiling.

“So the Vagabond does feel things…”


	21. Michael/Ryan (ft. Jerevin): Annoyance

Gavin giggled, head resting on Jeremy’s shoulder as they rode in the back. Michael groaned, slinking in the passenger’s seat. “Do you guys ever stop?”

“What?” Gavin squirmed away from the hand poking his side.

“Why couldn’t you make them drive, Ry? They’re being gross.” Jeremy tugged Gavin into his lap, nuzzling contently into the Brit’s neck.

“And have them wreck my baby? Absolutely not.” Ryan glanced at the redhead. “Besides, they’d do that shit up here too.”

“Ugh.”

-

Ryan parked outside the safe house, head throbbing. Michael’s voice cracked mid-sentence as he argued with the other lads.

“For the last time, will you stop? Save it for later!” Michael’s cheeks burned, body contorted to glare at the two in the back.

Gavin leaned forward, a devious smirk creeping over his lips before darting his tongue over Michael’s palm. Jeremy laughed and opened the backdoor, carefully stumbling out of Ryan’s X80.

“God! Fucking— get away from me!” Gavin tittered before bolting after Jeremy. The engine sighed as Ryan took the keys and turned to get out. “Wait—no, not you… Stay, please?”

“Only if you stop yelling.” A hand pressed to his temple, Ryan settled back in the driver’s seat. Michael sighed, grabbing for his hand. “Those two always make my head hurt.”

“Sorry, Ry.” Michael hummed and kissed his knuckles. “I love you, you know?”

“Believe me, I know, dear.”


	22. Geoff/Ryan: Bloody Surprise

Ryan panted, form enshrouded by the dark of the room and dripping with blood.

“So,” The light flicked on, causing Ryan’s heart to hammer in his chest. “Is it a bad idea for me to ask exactly why you’re covered in blood?”

 **“Probably...”** Ryan signed. Geoff hummed and walked towards the taller man, footsteps thumping against the hardwood floor. He grabbed the less bloodied hand and tugged, leading their steps towards the bathroom.

“Fair enough… Can I at least ask whose blood it is?” The light flickered on and Geoff took in the younger’s appearance. He sighed, taking in the blood still dripping on the floor, and the chemicals needed to clean it.

 **“Trust me, you really don’t want to know.”** Ryan’s hands trembled, adrenaline coursing through his veins. The bloody leather of his jacket squeaked as he tugged it off, wet thwack as it landed on the tile behind them. Dimly, Geoff wondered how long it would take to remove the smell from the accessory. 

“Do ya have any messy injuries I gotta look in’ta?” Ryan hesitated, mentally recounting the events of the night before shaking his head. Geoff hummed and turned the knob to run warm water in the tub, mentally preparing to go out for supplies to clean up after this. “Okay, good. I don’t think we have any more medical supplies here, since someone forgot to buy more.” 

**“That was an accident! I was gonna!”** Ryan signed, still trembling hands, and carefully discarded his clothing on the floor behind him.

“Don’t pout at me, big baby. Would you rather clean yourself?” Ryan picked at the grime under his nails and shook his head. “That’s what I thought, go on, get in.”

Ryan gingerly stepped into the tub, muted sigh slipping from his lips as the hot water seeped into exhausted muscles. Geoff hummed and placed the blood-soaked clothes in the sink before any more blood would stain the tile, grimacing as his foot landed in the blood puddle they left. “Ry, did you get more floor cleaner the last time you went out for these supplies?”

The water splashed up against the tub as Ryan slid further in the water with a content whine slipping from his throat. Geoff huffed, stepping over the puddle towards Ryan’s half-submerged shrug. **“Dunno.”**

“You’re no help.” Geoff sighed, kneeling next to the tub and grabbing things from Ryan’s basket. Filling a small cup with water, Ryan closed his eyes for Geoff to wet his hair. Warm droplets splashed against his skin and Ryan sputtered while Geoff cackled. A soft pout spread over Ryan’s face as he turned away from the tattooed gent. “Whaat? I missed.”

 **“Asshole.”** Ryan sunk further in the water to soak his hair.

“Yeah, yeah. Get back up here.” Geoff squeezed shampoo in his palm, massaging the foam deep into Ryan’s hair. The sweet, peach-scented, foam tinted dark red as it pulled the blood from every strand of hair. Ryan sighed and leaned into the gentle touch, a smile creeping over his lips.

 **“I love you.”** Ryan signed, squeezing a hand around one of Geoff’s wrist lightly.


	23. Jeremichael: Date?

“So Michael— no, that’s too casual. I can’t do this.” Jeremy sighed at the mirror, despair bubbling in his chest. His phone buzzed on the counter, vibration threatening to tumble the fragile object onto the tile floor. “Michael would you like to come watch this race with me? Ugh! That’s so stupid, it’s not even a race…”

A sickening crack jolted Jeremy out of his thoughts, just in time to see his phone collide with the floor.

-

The controller shuddered against the wall, curses flowing from the red-head’s mouth as his character plummeted off the cliff. Jeremy swallowed, turning in the doorway.

_This is a bad time… I’ll come back later._

“Oh, hey Lil’ J!” Michael huffed at the paused gameplay screen before smiling at Jeremy’s retreating form. “Come to watch me play? It’s a little loud, bring your earplugs?”

“Yes! Well, no… Later?” Jeremy stuttered, flushing, as his eyes stared fixed above the TV screen. “Actually I— uh, I wanted to ask if you want to come to a monster truck derby with me?”

“Hell yeah! When—”

“As a date… And now, if you still want to...” Jeremy’s cheeks burned, bottom lip stinging from his teeth. 

“Um, hell fucking yes.” Micheal hummed, glancing down at the controller on his lap. “Just, lemme change out of my boxers first.”  
Jeremy’s eyes widened, glancing down towards Micheal’s lap before ripping his gaze up. “Sorry!” Micheal cackles filled the room, following Jeremy’s embarrassed sprint out the door.


	24. Dusk Boys: Clumsy

“‘Fredo, where ya goin’?” The hacker whined, tugging the sniper’s arm as a yawn crept up his throat.

“Shush Vav, you’ll wake Trev. I’ll be right back.” Alfredo slipped over the still sleeping negotiator, humming softly. “I’m just gonna go get some water.”

“Ugh, fine…” Gavin let go of his arm, dropping down to curl into Trevor’s arms. He yawned and buried his face in the other’s neck. “Hurry back. If you don’t you’ll have a cold spot, ‘cuz I’m not keeping it warm.”

“I will.” Fredo’s footsteps pattered off, growing muffled outside the closed door.

Gavin’s eyes fluttered shut, nearly dozing off in the warmth of Trevor’s arms. A loud thud from downstairs caused Gavin to shoot up, head colliding painfully into Trevor’s jaw.

“Fuck..” Trevor murmured, pulling Gavin closer to his chest. “What is it, Gav?”

“I uh— think it was ‘Fredo… ‘Fredo?” Gavin sat up a little, heart thumping as he looked at the door. “I’m gonna go check on him.”

Gavin grabbed the pistol off the nightstand, hands trembling slightly. His mind raced with potential causes of the thud as he left their room. Alfredo laid on the ground, hissing   
as his fingertips brushed against his ankle. “...Shit.”

“‘Fredo! Are you okay??” The Brit crouched next to him, pistol clattering on the floor as he looked the lanky sniper over for other injuries.

“I tripped, think I twisted my ankle, but yeah… I’ll be alright.” Alfredo clenched his teeth, pushing up against the wall in an attempt to stand. Pain flared in his ankle when his weight rested on it. “Oh, fuck...” 

“Wait, wait. Let me help.” Gavin pulled ‘Fredo close, arm wrapping around his waist. Alfredo’s arm draped over his shoulder as they stood again, taking a tentative first step towards the bedroom. “You putting pressure on it could hurt it more.”

“Guess the dusk boys heist is off for… Until my ankle is better.” Fredo chuckled, head resting against Gavin’s as they shuffled down the hallway.

“Dammit!”


	25. Jerevin: Plus five

Gavin groaned, jolting up at the blaring ringtone from the nightstand. Sleep weighted bones fumbled around, feeling for the familiar phone shape. “Wha— hello?”  
“  
Hi Gavin, good morning!” Gavin yanked the phone from his ear, Jeremy’s loud enthusiasm sending his brain rattling against his skull walls. 

“J… It’s one in the morning.” His pillow sunk as he flopped down, the warm comforter pulling Gavin’s eyelids closed again. “You okay...?”

“Yep! I may or may not have accidentally adopted five cats.” Jeremy’s grin widened, holding the phone towards the mewling kittens. “Listen!”

“Mhm, that’s nice— wait! Five?! J, we already have three cats. What are we gonna do with five more kittens?” Gavin groaned, sitting up in their bed. Booker grumbled and abandoned his warm spot, opting to find a quieter space.

“It’s only for a little bit, Gavvy. Tonight’s cold and they were in a cardboard box in the alley. I couldn’t leave them.”

“They’re not staying forever, little J.” Gavin slurred, laying back down against the pillow. Scooter shuffling closer to the warm Brit, vibrating with his purring.

“I know, I know.” Jeremy grunted, placing the box in the back of the car. “They won’t stay forever.”

“Okay, love you. G’night Jer-bear.”

“Goodnight, Gavvy. I love you too.”


	26. Michael/Ryan + Gavin: New Hacker (thin ice)

“All I’m saying is that—”

“Free. I swear to God if you keep talking about this...” Michael growled, tapping the table. His eyes locked onto the gold-covered Brit as he spoke. “I couldn’t tell you how fucked you are.”

“I mean, you can always draw a diagram, Michael.” The knife clattered against the table as Ryan leaned forward. Sharp metal scraped the wood, knife making its way towards Michael with Ryan’s push. “Might help clarify the point for him.”

Gavin squeaked, yanking his hand away as Michael stabbed the table. Ryan gritted his teeth and pulled the knife from the table, inspecting the blade. “Wait, wait, wait, no! I like my hands!”

“Who said anything about your hands, Free?” The Brit paled and fled, knife thunking into the wood beside the door.

-

“Michael, Ryan. What the **fuck**?! Why did you scare the new hacker? This is the fifth one this month.” Jack sighed at the two. Innocent smirks rested on their lips, eyes flicking between each other and Jack.

“Jackie, would you believe we didn’t do anything at all?” Ryan drawled, knife twirling over his knuckles. “If you could prove that we did it, who’s to say he didn’t deserve it?”

“Thin **fucking** ice, you two. Now out. I have to convince this one you won’t kill him, or else we won’t have a hacker for this heist.”


	27. Freeona: Blame

“If we get arrested for this, it’s your fault.” Fiona huffed as she crouched next to the dumpster. Gavin stepped up onto her hands, dirt rubbing off onto her palms. “Swear to God, Gavin.”

“Not gonna get caught, love.” She grit her teeth as he peeked over the edge and caught a hearty punch to the jaw. Gavin collapsed on top of her, sending her tumbling onto the concrete.

“Goddammit Gavin!”

—

“This is all your fucking fault, asshole!” She hissed, cuffs ratting as she flipped the Brit off. Fiona turned away with the old metal biting into her wrists.

“Love, it’s okay—”

“Really, Gavin, it certainly doesn’t look okay!” She glared out the car window, ignoring the pitiful pout he was sporting. “Especially your face.”

“Jack said she was coming to bail us out, Fi.” The car thumped over a pothole, shaking both passengers from their discussion.

—

“How do you— Never mind, I don’t even wanna know.” Jack sighed, papers and pen in hand as she signed for their bail. The officer rushed in with eyes fixed to the ground and made quick work of the handcuffs holding the two. “I swear to God, I should ground the two of you.”

“It was Gavin’s fault!!” Fiona cried as the officer fled from the three. “His stupid idea—”

“Fiona!” He squawked, elbowing the brunette in the side. “You said you wouldn’t tell!”

“That was before—”

“Alright, that's enough. Save your arguing for the penthouse and Geoff, I don’t wanna hear it.”


	28. Michael/Ryan (ft. Jerevin): Love

Blood seeped into the bandage, staining the brand new material. Sitting up against the ratty couch, Ryan winced and pressed a hand to his side. “You should really invest in a new couch for this ol’ place…”

“So, why’d you get all reckless again, V?” Jeremy hummed as his knees cracked, joints protesting his sudden movement, and stood from the dipping couch. Dishes clicked in the other room, stilling as Jeremy piped up again. “Something is up… And don’t you dare try to lie to me like last time!” 

“Mm.” Ryan huffed. Something akin to a pout tinged his lips, Jeremy noted, as Ryan locked eyes on the wall behind him.

“C’mon V! You can tell me anything, ‘member? Does it have to do with Michael?” Air rushed out of his nose, eyes darting up to where Jeremy stood in front of him. 

“Oh V, what happened?”

—

Gaze flicking over to Ryan, Michael’s hands tightened around the wheel. Ryan’s jacket rubbed against the seat as his hands tentatively tugged at the blood covered shirt.

“Fuck…”

“Ry, do you need me to stop? I should be helping you.” Worry seeped into the Jerseyan’s whisper, unheard through the other’s fog. Michael sighed and pulled the car into a tight alley, shifting into park without looking. “Lemme see, Ry.”

“No! I— I’m fine, you need to keep driving. They’ll catch us both.” Ryan flinched as Michael’s hand skimmed the wound and pried it away from the soiled shirt. Quick shaky lines of dressing wrapped around the taller's injury as he fumbled over the words in his mouth. “I’d’ve been fu-fine, Michael. You don’t need to get caught for me, if I bleed out well… Jack’ll cover your car’s cleaning I thu-think…”

“Don’t you dare insinuate that you dying is better than us getting a day of jail time, asshole.” Michael growled. “I love you, as stubborn as you are, and I’d really enjoy it if you didn’t die today.”

The med kit and Ryan’s jaw fell to the floor, supplies rolling under the seat as Ryan’s hands shook.

—

“Something happen?” Gavin squawked, foot catching on the corner of the rug. The tray he held teetered with scalding cups of tea dangerously tilting towards the edge. “Fuck! Okay, we’re good.”

“He—” Ryan palms slid under the mask and a low whine slipped out of his throat. The mask smacked dully against the floor as he ripped it off. Side throbbing, Ryan curled an arm over the bandage.“He said he loved me. He can’t— I’m not— It’s not real, J.”

“V, wait… What’s not real?” The tray clinked against the table as Gavin sat it down, Jeremy picking up the teapot and filling the cups. A sweet scent filled the room as the tea settled. “Love?”

“Yes, love!” Ryan’s hands shook, eyes fixed on the mask glaring back from his feet. “It can’t be! Who would— who could love me… It can’t be real, who would want to love this?!”

“You keep saying “love isn’t real!”, but…” Gavin’s hands wrapped around a chipped cup, warmth bleeding into his hands. “How would you know if you’re not even willing to give it a shot?”

Jeremy’s hand covered over his grin and desperately choked down giggles. “I mean, he does have a point, V.”

“Just because you’re right doesn’t mean I have to listen…” Ryan slouched down, arms crossing lightly over his torso. Jeremy hummed and pushed a steaming cup towards the sulking man. “…Thanks I guess.”

“Yeah, sulky, no problem. Besides, you know it exists because we love you, dumbass.”


	29. Not a drabble, sorry.

As of recent events with Achievement Hunter, RH will not be in any forthcoming works. I apologize for not giving a response earlier, and I stand by the victims in this situation. It took me a while to process this and until now, I had forgotten that I had works published that included him/characters based on him. Some of my drabbles may be edited or deleted in order to distance the Vagabond character from him. I may continue to write the Vagabond character in the future, but I will be making an effort to distance them from him. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to permanently delete any of my works, as they were something I'm proud of and enjoyed writing, but I intend to go back through them and distance them from the source.


End file.
